


Lazy Morning

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jason is mentioned - Freeform, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: Sleepy morning fluff with Dick Grayson!





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can I request a Dick Grayson/reader oneshots where the two of them woke up together after cuddling and they're so happy and in love and they're tickling each other and giving each other morning kisses? And the reader is part of the team as well? (Wow, that was a lot I'm sorry)

You wake up slowly, allowing your brain time to register that it’s morning. You fight the urge to open your eyes and face the day, instead snuggling your face against the solid warmth your cheek is pressed into.

The scent of Dick’s body wash catches your attention and and stirs you closer to consciousness with its familiarity. You finally, if reluctantly, open your eyes.

Your eyelids still feel heavy, causing you to squint, but you can make out the gray fabric of the t-shirt that your head is rested against. The soft rays of sunlight that peak through the gap between the curtains illuminates the room just enough for you to focus on the features of Dick’s face when you glance up from where you lay on his chest.

His features are softened by sleep, his hair sticking up in messy tufts that somehow looked good on him.

You let your eyes slip shut again, taking in the warmth of the moment and letting out a contented sigh. It’s rare for the two of you to get to sleep in without being interrupted by someone else on the team barging into your shared apartment unannounced.

The last time you slept in, you were woken by the sound of Jason banging around in your kitchen in search of breakfast. You’re still working out how he got in through your fourth-story window.

Dick must be waking now, because he shifts a bit, a hum rumbling in his chest. You lift your head a bit and blink open your eyes fully, greeted by the bright blue irises that you love so much. A sleepy smile has made its way to Dick’s lips as he takes in the glory of your messy hair and sleep-leaden eyes.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he murmurs as he wraps his arms around your waist, drawing you into his embrace the rest of the way and smushing your face against his neck.

“Good morning,” you reply, voice muffled. Dick chuckles and lets up on his grip a bit so you’re free to move. When you pull your head back to look at him, you give him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. He scrunches up his face in a way that just makes you want to kiss him some more.

You give into the temptation and press tiny kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, while he chuckles at your playfulness. “You missed my mouth, babe.”

“I was gonna get there eventually,” you tease, leaning forward and pressing your lips softly against his. You can feel the corners of his mouth tug upward as he smiles into the kiss.

Dick unwinds an arm from your waist and threads his fingers through your hair, effectively deepening the kiss and prompting you to part your lips. His free hand runs up your back, fingers brushing over your ribs.

You squirm a bit at the sensation and a tiny laugh bubbles up in your chest, causing you to draw back to avoid laughing right against Dick’s lips. He unwinds his fingers from your hair, his hand cupping your as he pulls back to look at you.

“What’re you laughing at?” His eyebrows quirk up and a playful gleam lights up his eyes, his thumb swiping across your cheek.

“You know I’m ticklish, babe. Watch the hands.”

You regret reminding him about your weakness almost immediately, as that playful gleam brightens and his smirk takes a devilish turn.

“You mean this-” he brushes his finger across your ribs once again, “-tickles?”

The squeak that escapes you is all the answer he needs before he gets both hands involved, initiating a full-on tickle war.

You do your best to roll over and squirm away, but Dick snags an arm around your torso and pulls you so your back thumps against his chest before he continues his attack. His fingers dig into your sides and draw more laughter from you.

“Dick, stop! This isn’t fair,” you squeal, searching for an opening in his attack that will give you a chance at the upper hand.

Finally, he shows a lapse in judgement, leaning a bit too far to one side and making it rather easy for you to roll to face him, wrap a leg around his waist while pushing against the mattress with the other, and flip him over.

Dick stares up at you in surprise as you grab onto his hands to stop his relentless attack.

“Impressive move for ten in the morning,” he remarks, “You seem to be wide awake now.”

“You’re not ticklish, so I had to improvise my offense a bit,” you accentuate your statement by sticking your tongue out at your very amused significant other.

“Fair enough. Now, can I have my hands back?”

“Promise not to use them for evil?” You quirk an eyebrow, sensing his hesitation at your question.

You tilt your head, your expression warning against any further attack.

Dick sighs, defeated, before bowing his head in submission.

“Good,” you give him a quick kiss on the top of his head and release his hands. Dropping your voice an octave lower, you propose a compromise to satisfy your significant other’s playful mood without being tickled to death.

“How about we spar for a bit after breakfast? That’s a more fair fight, considering how I can’t tickle you but I _can_ kick your ass.”

Dick grins widely, chuckling at your challenge.

“You’re on. Eight rounds after breakfast,” he agrees.

You stick your hand out to shake on the deal, Dick returning the gesture and drawing you closer by your clasped hands. He leans in to murmur something in your ear.

“Loser has to Jason-proof the apartment.”

The laugh that escapes you is genuine and good-natured. You nod your head and slide off the bed, pulling Dick with you towards the kitchen.

“That’s a task we should have taken care of ages ago. I’m not even sure we have anything to make for breakfast,” you chuckle as you open each cabinet and find nothing but non-perishables like soup and beans.

Dick wraps his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder as your eyes scan the slim pickings in the refrigerator.

“We can walk to that little diner down the street. Pancakes sound pretty good to me,” he suggests.

You turn in his arms so you can face him and drape your arms over his shoulders.

“Sounds good to me,” you give him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, “but you might want to get something with a bit more protein if you plan on beating me today.”

Dick scoffs in faux offense and you chuckle, pressing another kiss, this time to his cheek.

“Any particular reason you’re so affectionate today?”

“I’m just trying to butter you up so it doesn’t hurt as much when I kick your ass later-” another kiss to his other cheek, “-and because I love you.”

The smile that crosses Dick’s face reaches his eyes and makes your heart skip a beat.

He leans in until his lips are hovering right above yours.

“I love you, too.”

Then he kisses you, still smiling against your lips.


End file.
